The goal of this Fast-Track SBIR effort is to enable NMR detection for capillary LC (CapLC), by designing and rapidly commercializing a new family of microcoil-based NMR detection probes customized to interface with a CapLC system soon to be released by Waters Corporation (Milford, MA). This product brings together one of the best chromatography companies (Waters) with the Magnetic Resonance Microsensors (MRM) team responsible for development of the first ever picomole sensitivity probe for high resolution NMR. The primary benefit of this unique combination over existing products is enhanced NMR detection sensitivity and enhanced separation efficiency. The Specific Aims of Phase II quickly employ the results of the Phase I study to rapidly develop and deploy a Generation I CapLC-NMR probe to meet the immediate market opportunity provided by coincident release with the Waters CapLC. The Phase II effort then builds further upon the Phase I results to incorporate a series of product features designed to result in a probe that is performance-optimized and for capillary LC detection. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE